Fly Away
by SugarSorceress09
Summary: songfic to Evan and Jaron's Fly Away. Inu-Yasha and Kikyo centric. Not what you think. (or maybe it is, I wouldn't know.)


Disclaimer: I don't own Inu-Yasha

(',/,')

Inu-Yasha trudged slowly through the brush. The others had slipped away to walk far behind him. He knew that it was Kagome's influence that caused them to leave him alone for awhile, and he was grateful for her intervenence (not that he'd ever admit it). People obviously knew when someone had to think in her time. He just could not believe that Kikyo would hand over the sacred jewel, KAGOME'S sacred jewel to Naraku. The jewel that she DIED protecting from the hands of evil. She had also tried to kill Kagome. And him. He hated to think about it, but Inu-Yasha knew deep within his heart that Kikyo had planned to drag him to hell, not to be with him forever, but to exact revenge, to end his life as he had ended hers. Of course, it was really Naraku and not Inu-Yasha who killed the priestess, but that was a minor detail. _She despises me_ he thought. _And why shouldn't she? After all I've done . . ._

_You call me to tell me you're sorry  
That you're moving away with the day_

He had to accept it. Kikyo would never come back to him. She had changed. THIS Kikyo knew only hate. She was just an empty shell of clay which happened to bare a slight resemblance to HIS Kikyo. The Kikyo that he had once loved died fifty years ago. Inu-Yasha's stubborn spirit swelled with anger inside of him. _And good riddance_ he thought. _Damn witch killed me._

_Well I'll be alright without you  
You weren't that good to me anyway_

His rage quickly subsided, however. It wasn't Kikyo's fault. That bastard Naraku was the one who tricked her into attacking him. _And he tricked me as well_ he remembered with distaste. _Into attacking her._

_You promise that it's not about me_

She was the first person (after his mother, of course, his father didn't count, as Inu-Yasha couldn't even remember him) who didn't scorn him for being what he was. He sneered. A WORTHLESS hanyou. Even when he was young everybody hated him. The other children would call him names and throw rocks. He cringed inwardly, remembering the harsh whispers. _Woah, look at those ears. . .Don't get to close; I'll bet he bites. . .Come, let's get away from this HALF-BREED. . .half-breed. . .half-breed. . ._ But Kikyo was different. She didn't eye him warily as he passed by, or cower in fear, or even try to hurt him. She was the first one in such a long time, such a very long time. . . And he trusted her with all of his being.

_That I gave you everything_

Now, whenever he saw her, Kikyo, the Kikyo that he had once held so precious and dear, attempted to drag him into hell with her. She claimed that it was because she wanted to be with him forever, and he believed her. But there was still that tiny voice in the back of his brain which whispered that she only wanted to be rid of him; for the former love of her life to be gone for good.

_And you don't want to live without me  
But you don't want to tangle me in your kite strings_

Inu-Yasha knew, however much he wanted to deny it, that this voice spoke the truth. He resentfully followed it, constantly delaying that trip to the underworld just a bit longer, hoping that maybe Kikyo would someday find true freedom. He looked forward to that day, when his first love would finally be at peace. After all, when you love someone, you only want what's best for them, no matter how much that hurts you.

_Fly away if you want to  
I would never try to hold you down_

_So find peace Kikyo. Finally be happy. But I won't go to hell with you. It isn't my time. And besides,/_ he added, smirking to himself, /_I've got some evil baboon butt to kick._

_You can fly away if you want to  
Just don't crash on me when you hit the ground_

Kikyo's POV

Kikyo kept her usual stoic expression on her face as she took a soul from one of her soul snatchers, but inside, she was scowling. Who did Inu-Yasha think he was, always proclaiming that he had to kill Naraku and avenge her death. If he was so heart-broken about her death, then why couldn't he come with her? The deceitful liar.

_Don't pretend that you're crying _

Kikyo knew that he didn't care for her anymore, not in THAT way, at least. No, whether he knew it or not, her wonderful hanyou who was so much like her was slowly slipping away, being stolen by that reincarnation of hers. That Kagome. She was breaking Inu-Yasha's defenses, his carefully built walls which he was meant to take down only for her. Soon enough, everyone in Japan would have full access to his thoughts and feelings. It sickened her.

_When you're halfway to somebody else  
I don't need to know all the details  
You can keep them to yourself_

He still visited sometimes. Whenever one of her demons happened to be around, he would follow it, she knew he did, until he reached her. Then the façade would begin. He would step into the clearing (for she was almost always in a clearing, usually perched in a tree by the time he had caught up) and say "Kikyo." as if he had not expected her to be there. After that she would gaze silently at him for awhile, try to take him to hell, he'd resist, make the same pathetic excuse about having to destroy Onigumo-turned-Naraku, and leave. Thus, the ritual was over until next time. It had gotten to the point where she almost didn't bother anymore. No hope swelled within her chest at the thought of HIM approaching. It wasn't as though he would ever say yes.

_You can come around if you want to, I don't care_

There was a time when she only continued existing for the sheer purpose of seeing him again. When she would start to doubt, all that was needed was for the miko to gaze into her beloved hanyou's eyes and it would vanish. Those beautiful amber eyes, filled with conflicting emotions. Love, timid ness, confusion, pain, Fear.

_Your pretty eyes won't save you  
Not like they used to, _

She knew now that he was gone, a changed person. She saw quite clearly that he was beyond her reach, and slowly, Kikyo raised her head to gaze into the darkness. "Good bye, Inu-Yasha."

_I'm looking through you. . ._


End file.
